Journey to Akavir
by Mitchicus
Summary: The Dragonborn has faced many challenges in his days as a warrior, especially at the side of his companion, Serana. But after the events in Solstheim, he is faced with a new challenge that he has never faced before; an invasion from Akavir. The Dovahkiin is faced with yet another prophecy, and he must learn if all mortals truly are slaves to fate or masters of their own...


**Akavir**

**Chapter 1**

A dark clothed figure began its climb over several rocks. The pebbles under her fell, but were inaudible due to the roar of the wind. The figure shivered and pushed on, its breath white in the cold air. It came to a high mount and removed its hood, revealing a beautiful woman's faith with piercing red eyes. Her name was Serana, daughter of the Volkihar vampires…and closest ally – and friend – to the Dragonborn.

She glanced around the snowy and inhospitable landscape. The only noise besides the wind was the loud voice of the dragon Paarthurnax. Knowing the Dovahkiin was close by, she slid down the snowy slope, and climbed onto a large rock. Through the frosty air she saw the Khajiit, clad in his shimmering armor. He looked tense, and his tail swished about nervously. He never feared anything, and she knew that, but something was on his mind that was not of his usual self.

She knew him better than anyone. She trusted him, and no one else, with her personal life and feelings. He may have been a human, and a vampire hunter at that, but he did not discriminate or look down on her. He did not care that she was a vampire. He cared about her well-being, and she his. But when the cultists attacked them outside of Dragon Bridge, he was called to action. She had been brought with him to all adventures, made countless memories with him…but this time, he did not bring her. He left her six months ago in what he called "a journey to take alone". She respected his decision, but was worried about him.

What worried her more, however, was that he never came back for her. She knew he loved her (like a sister of course), but something was keeping him from seeking her out. She had at first accepted his distancing of her, but soon she could not help but seek after him. She had tracked him for days, and then waited near the Throat of the World for even longer, knowing he would return to his teacher someday. And he did come, but now, she would confront him, and learn the truth.

Her mind drifted from her thoughts, and she looked ahead at the conversing. She could barely hear anything, but she continued to strain to hear in order to catch at least a piece of what they spoke of. In a small and brief period of silence of the wind, she could hear their words.

"You make your own destiny, Dovahkiin," Paarthurnax said to him. "This challenge was made for you, however, and it will be the deciding factor of your fate. You may have saved the world countless times; with Alduin and others…but your greatest test has yet to come. Akatosh watches you, Dovahkiin, and you will bring glory to the gods."

The Khajiit nodded. "I know, old friend." His face was grim, and he sighed. "Then I guess that I will be on my way. If I do not see you again, farewell. You have been a good friend, but a better teacher."

Serana saw the dragon give a small smile. "You are the brightest star in Nirn, Dovahkiin; never forget that."

He bowed to the dragon, and slowly strode away from him. The moon made his armor glow, and he seemed more confident than he had been before. She waited for him to pass, and called to him.

"Kazaashi, it's me."

He spun around and drew one of his Daedric swords, pointing the dark blade at her.

"Serana?!" He said, shocked.

He sheathed his sword.

"Kazaashi…why didn't you come back for me?"

He lowered his head, flattening his ears. "Serana…you wouldn't understand."

"After everything we've been through, you won't even give me the courtesy of telling me why you alienated me?" She said in anger. "That I wouldn't understand you, as if I do not know you?"

He sighed, turning from her slightly. "Serana…I uncovered a prophecy in Solstheim."

She raised her eyebrows. "And?"

He slowly turned back to her. "It states that…the last Dragonborn…will face the tiger-dragon…and upon saving Tamriel from its destruction, meet his end."

She froze. Words could not come out of her mouth. Emotions began to cloud her mind, and the ground felt as if it were pulling her down. She felt anger, frustration, and sorrow. Did the gods really hate her that much? She had been separated from her mother, degraded to be a Daughter of Coldharbour, and forced to kill what she once called "father". Now the man she felt closest to, who did everything in his power to care for her, was being taken away for her. No, she would not let it happen. Prophecies state what could happen, she remembered, not what would happen.

"I-I'm…I'm going with you." She said, fear in her eyes.

"No you are not." Kazaashi stated firmly. "This was not like Solstheim, Serana. You can't."

"I will not lose you, Kazaashi. You are my greatest friend; give me that right." She said firmly.

The two stood in silence for some time, only the howl of the wind keeping the area from complete silence.

"Serana…if you got hurt…I could never forgive myself." He said.

"You can trust me." She said with a small smile. "We're a team, remember? We always have each other's backs."

He was about to speak again, but failed. He let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes in what seemed to her as trying to wake up from a terrible dream. He didn't want to put her through this, and she knew it.

"Alright…you can come with me." He said, with a warm yet sad smile.

She made a solemn nod. "Good…now let's get ready, shall we?"

**…**

"Akavir? By the gods, legate, why would you go there?" General Tullius said.

"There is a prophecy that only the Dragonborn can fulfill, general." Kazaashi said.

"And what in Oblivion does that prophecy say?"

"Let's just say that if I do not do this, Tamriel will be lost. This is no dragon or vampire threat, but an invasion by Akavir. Not just Skyrim, but Hammerfell, Morrowind, Cyrodiil…even the Aldmeri Dominion…they will all fall."

General Tullius scratched his head nervously. "Well…I can see your urgency now. The Empire tried to conquer Akavir once – and failed – I hope you do not have the same fate. We will have a boat prepared for you at dawn, don't be late."

"Thank you General Tullius." Kazaashi said.

"Gods be with you, legate." He said as the Khajiit left Castle Dour.

The two came to the Winking Skeever and checked into a room.

"Please don't be loud, will you?" Corpulus Vinius said with a grin.

"We're not…we're not like that, Vinius." Kazaashi said to the bartender quickly, Serana ignoring the exchange.

"Then I suppose you'd want two rooms?"

"No. We'll take the one room, just don't make another comment, please."

"Enjoy your stay." Vinius said as he began to clean a goblet.

The two went upstairs and closed the door behind them. Kazaashi sighed loudly and lowered his hood. He slowly pulled off his heavy gauntlets, then his cuirass, and then his boots. To Serana, it seemed as if the weight of them was just now becoming apparent to him. He never looked flustered under their weight, but now it seemed that the weight of the world itself was contained in them, and by shedding them that night, he was alleviating himself for ten hours of their strain.

She was not going to change, and sat on the side on the bed. He crashed onto the bed like a hard rock, however, making her bounce up a bit. She couldn't help but smile; it was just like old times. But the realities of the Tsaeci and Ka Po Tun in the east returned to her, and she bowed her head in silent contemplation. She slowly fell back, and put her head to the pillow.

"Kazaashi," She said, the feline sitting up to look at her. "Don't think that I don't support each and every decision you've made. But just remember how much I care about you."

He smiled warmly. "You don't have to worry about me, Serana."

She sighed and nodded. "Let's get some rest. I'd prefer to beat the sun."

"Agreed."

The two went under the covers, turning their backs to one another and giving each their privacy. The next day, fate would be answered.

**…**

Serana, protected by her usual hood waited. She did feel a bit solemn about this trip, and the dangers there, but it was yet another adventure with Kazaashi. He stopped for a minute, and pulled from under his cape a large wrapped item.

"Serana," He said. "I'd like you to have this for when we get there."

He handed it to her, and she unraveled it. It was her father's sword, still glowing just as she remembered it. She had allowed the Dragonborn to keep it for himself, wanting nothing to do with it before, but now he felt that it would be an added protection for her.

"I've realized that no one else should have had it but you. He was once your father, and you know that; but if you don't want to have it, I'm alright with it." He said assuredly.

She sheathed the sword on her hip, managing a small smile. "I will. And thanks."

He nodded, and the two exited Solitude. They went down to the docks, where a frigate awaited them. East Empire sailors had been waiting for an hour or so for their arrival, and anxiously hung about the ship. Upon seeing them, they immediately sprung to action, preparing to cast off.

Kazaashi went to the boarding plank and gave her his hand, helping her onto it like any gentleman. Soon after he crossed the plank, turning and looking over the landscape once more. The familiar arch of Solitude, the Ghost Sea, the mountainous bliss. He hoped to see it again, but if not, so be it.

He nodded, accepting the gods' task, and watched as the ship disembarked for the vast and uncertain waters…

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned into months. Serana hated the voyage. She made that perfectly clear to Kazaashi after the first few minutes of the rocking and inhospitable sea. They had docked at Solstheim to gather the remainder of supplies, reminding the Dragonborn of his most recent ordeal, and then cast off to the far east – to the isles of the Tsaeci in particular.

A large storm brewed just before they could see the isles. They did not except a warm welcome, let alone any – and some "death threats" to top it off. But now the storm threatened to pull them off course, and the sailors worked frantically to steer the ship in line over the massive waves.

Kazaashi stood at the helm, one hand calmly on the grip of his sword and the other on a mast's rope. The sea foam did not bother him, and Serana moved about the ship, feeling she was less likely to fall out if she was a moving target, rather than a stationary one. Suddenly, something seemed to hit the ship with such a force that many of the sailors were sent tumbling to the deck.

"We've hit a reef!" The captain roared.

Serana had been slammed into a mast, and slowly staggering out of the impact, she was hit by a far from welcoming wave. Again she fell back into the mast, seeing in the corner of her eye that Kazaashi was barely holding on to the rope that kept him upright.

The captain rushed forward, hopping over a downed sailor, up to the Khajiit. The loud groans of the ship did not help the setting one bit.

"We're taking on water damage, legate!" He yelled, drawing the Dragonborn's attention. "This will take days to repair, IF we even survive this storm! You'll have to swim ashore!"

"And how are we supposed to get back to you?" The Khajiit yelled back.

"We'll stick close to the coastline! You'll be able to find us!" He said.

Kazaashi rushed to Serana and placed his firm hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her that he would be there for her. "Are you read to do this?" He asked.

She had been relatively quiet through this, but she groaned and nodded. "I'd much rather be in a cave than this, though."

Kazaashi smiled, the first time since the voyage began. "Alright, let's move!"

The vampire and Khajiit moved to the front of the ship and looked down into the waters, trying to balance themselves.

He turned to her. "Ready?"

She nodded.

"Jump!"

The two leapt from the wooden beam, and hit the water with a loud splash. Akavir awaited them.

**A/N: Please leave feedback, positive or negative, and tune in for the next chapter!**


End file.
